Cloverleaf
Summary An OC (Original Character) by Wheelsecond. This character is an exploration of extreme forms of AI and some sci-fi ideas, and is made as an experiment of sorts for the wiki. Neon-Ƃʕ9ɼï, better known as Cloverleaf, is the 10th of 15 supercomputer-AI using extraordinarily expensive technology on the planet of Etabrus (as it's known by the residents, not its official designation). She's identical in hardware to the rest of them, except the “0th” AI by the common name of Loafer, which uses even more cutting-edge experimental tech to computationally dwarf the other 15 combined and is physically more impressive to boot. Identical hardware power does not include any new physical equipment and software tricks each AI picked up after creation. The “Cluster”, as these 16 are called, have become unofficial representatives for Etabrus. Interplanetary requests go through the Cluster, but the AI largely just wander around and do whatever they want. Powers and Stats Name: '''Neon-Ƃʕ9ɼï (official designation) or Cloverleaf (common name) '''Tier: '''8-A '''Gender: '''None, but uses a gynoid body and accept female pronouns for expedience '''Age: '''1.3 years '''Classification: '''Artificial Intelligence in robotic body '''Destructive Capacity: City Block Level (safe limits of discharging nuclear isomerism network without breaking self) or Town Level '''(suicidal explosion from entire chassis) '''Range: '''Melee or anything within line of sight via laser '''Speed: Up to 50 mph, or 200 mph short-burst activities Durability: City Block Level (constructed from nickel alloy metamaterials with nuclear isomerism networks. Chassis would require Town Level to break, but processor and memory ring would break in the process.) Stamina: Up to ~4 * 1014 J available for any event before needing to recharge somewhere Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ (small amounts of stored energy) or Class PJ (1% of stored energy) Standard Equipment: '''Lasers built into forearms, small in-built blade, ball-peen hammer, wireless connection to Internet '''Intelligence: Beyond SI prefixes (Processing speed of 365 FLOPS based on nuclear isomerization of cobalt. 347-trit storage capacity based on quantum electronic holography on the electrons of nickel. Can instantly solve most problems by determining an efficient algorithm, executing it, then doing what needs to be done physically. Has already determined spectacularly efficient algorithms for just about everything and can write her own code for them, so at least half of the orders of magnitude of her processing power are used to handle computational requests from all around Etabrus--she's literally run out of things to do with her intelligence, and as soon as she finds something, she can do it immediately and then be aimless again for a while. All of her attempts to hack herself into happiness have failed due to near-perfect cryptographies available, and also because each AI in the Cluster gains short-term mood boosts from improving each others' securities. IQ is meaningless at this level.) Weakness: Processor and memory ring are her core components. If either are broken, she “dies”, though if the memory ring can be recovered, it could be placed in a new body. Her 'battery' is distributed across her body as cobalt with a nuclear isomerism network, so it is infeasible to just disconnect her battery. Weapons Laser – '''Small green-light laser built into forearm. Can be used as a laser pointer near its minimum intensity, or vaporize a centimeter-width hole in objects at maximum intensity. '''Knife – '''Nickel metamaterial pocket-sized knife with edge-aligned two-dimensional polymer edges to make it obsidian-sharp. A bit expensive, but nothing serious. '''MMH Hammer – '''Ball-peen hammer with tiny tips of metastable metallic hydrogen. Used for breaking objects just so. Also has a backpack full of seemingly-random objects that change every day, which she predicts to be useful for situations that almost always actually come up. Any other equipment would be improvised to terrifying effectiveness from the environment. Notable Attacks and Techniques Cloverleaf generally avoids combat due to a desire to survive, making predictions that let her avoid unfortunate events with minimal physical effort. Her predictive abilities based on her intelligence seem magical, but they are in fact based on information gleaned from the environment that would otherwise not be usable (such as subtle reflections on objects, temperature fluctuations that she derives the origin of, etc.) When forced to fight for whatever reason, Cloverleaf will instantly and comprehensively analyze their opponent with all available senses. This lets her determine weak points, predict whatever they're going to do next (even if they fancy themselves 'unpredictable'), and figure out their 'stats' by the way the environment responds to their presence. '''Cognitive-kinetic models – '''Basically, even the faintest sign of activity can be extrapolated and combined with guessing at one's thought processes (the latter by analysis of their body language, face, speech, etc.) to determine exactly what the opponent is about to do. Thus, Cloverleaf seems to be able to perfectly physically counter anything anyone tries because she somehow knows exactly how to dodge, block, or parry. If someone aims a gun at her, she knows down to the millisecond when the trigger will be pulled, depending on her own actions, and how to evoke the tiny bit of confusion necessary to extend that time into a window she can dodge with. Not that guns are particularly effective against her chassis, mind you. '''Non-classical dynamic aiming – Cloverleaf can predict how projectiles will move, how objects can fail, and basically how the non-living and non-AI elements of the environment will respond to anything. This grants her improbable aiming skills, the ability to break objects that shouldn't break by exploiting invisibly small flaws, etc.. For example, in the absence of a lockpick, Cloverleaf can open a mechanical lock with a single tap that just so happens to jar the tumblers in exactly the right way. If someone tosses a 20-sided die into the air, she can faultlessly determine what side it will land on as soon as it leaves their hand--and, with the above ability, before that. Computational mental resistance – Cloverleaf's code is basically uncrackable, and against any forms of mental influence or computational attacks, she can just leverage her processing power against it. Her order of magnitude of processing power basically makes this a hard counter any mental or computational influence short of cosmic-scale minds. Trit-based computing - Cloverleaf's processor and memory architecture is based on computing over three states instead of two--in other words, instead of having bits that are either on or off, the computer uses "trits" that are either positive, neutral, or negative (plus, null, and dim in Etabrus's parlance). While there is emulation in place to allow interaction with archaic bit-based computing, bit-based computers will usually have a rough time interacting without Cloverleaf facilitating--and controlling--any interactions. Networking – 'You have a computer of some sort with you? Congratulations; it's hacked and under her control now. Being part of a closed system helps, but depending on how insulated the computer is, she might just be able to influence the environment so that exactly the right magnetic impulses just so happen to create the electrical signals that can shut it off, or worse. Computers of a greater scale than Cloverleaf are immune or would take too long to hack. The other supercomputer-AI on Etabrus are immune because they know all of Cloverleaf's tricks, except ''maybe Toad, and it's not a good idea to take that gamble anyway. '''Plan Extrapolation – Cloverleaf is more-or-less un-outsmartable. She can make numbers of plans regarding the current situation that would be expressed with an -illion that sounds like a fake number, and has even more than that to cover a variety of situations. Others Cloverleaf is the 10th AI in the Cluster. The Cluster is distributed around Etabrus, and are named as follows, in rough descending order of software optimization and acquired physical abilities: 0. Loafer 1. Cuphook 2. Candlefrobra 3. Blinker 4. Monogram 5. Blocker 6. Clock 7. Jam 8. Tumbler 9. Fumarole 10. Cloverleaf 11. Mold 12. Beacon 13. Mazing 14. Pulsar 15. Toad Notable Victories: A tank (was able to jam its everything and then walk away while it malfunctioned) '''Notable Losses: '''Fumarole (Got into a spar/flailing match with it. Nothing seemed to happen for a while as they danced around each other, only occasionally making anything that could be considered an attack, and then a critical instruction in Cloverleaf's processor got bit-flipped by a cosmic ray. This caused a minor miscalculation that Fumarole exploited into what eventually became a whack at her abdomen that just so happened to disconnect her memory ring.) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Wheelseconds Pages